


[Cover Art] for "The Travellers Toward the Sea Series" by iberiandoctor (jehane 18)

by Hamstermoon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "The Travellers Toward the Sea Series" by iberiandoctor (jehane 18)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Supreme Constraint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138744) by [iberiandoctor (jehane)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jehane/pseuds/iberiandoctor). 



Another piece of cover art, this one used two of my photos and some interesting tentacle clipart I found using Google. Having moved out of London and having the sea only about 500m from my door I have quite a lot of watery photos to use! If you are interested [there is a Les Mis True Type font out there](http://www.fontspace.com/alan-carr/caslon-antique) (the original font being Caslon Antique which was digitised by Alan Carr).

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/35707020354/in/dateposted-public/)  



End file.
